dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Ewing
Lucy Ewing is the teenage, troublemaking daughter of Gary Ewing and Valene Ewing. She is also the niece of Bobby Ewing, J.R. Ewing and Ray Krebbs, along with the ex-wife of Mitch Cooper. History Backstory Lucy was born to Valene and Gary Ewing when they were teenagers. It was because of Lucy being born that they went to Southfork which eventually ended her parents marriage. After Val and Gary left, Lucy was raised by Miss Ellie and indulged by Jock and generally ran wild. Life in Dallas Lucy began an affair with Ray Krebbs, who would later turn out to be her uncle no less. She would skip school and spend her time with him in the hayloft. Eventually, they were caught by Pamela Barnes Ewing, the new wife of her uncle Bobby. If Lucy would start going to school, Pamela would not tell anyone about them. However, briefly, Lucy got the upper hand. She framed her math tutor for rape. In exchange for clearing him, she wanted Pamela to lie for her and tell her grandparents she was doing well in school. However the plan backfired and Lucy was made to finish school. Ray would later stop his affair with Lucy due to their massive age gap. Later on, Lucy met her parents Valene and Gary again, who decide to move into Southfork Ranch. However, shortly afterwards, they leave the ranch after J.R. threatened Valene. Shortly before her birthday, Lucy had an altercation with J.R. over Valene leaving the ranch, and stole his car and made her way to Austria to spend time with Valene. She was later kidnapped by a man named Willie Guest, who forced her to be in a relationship with him and accompany him on numerous crimes. She is eventually saved by Bobby and the police, who arrest Willie. Long after Ray ended the affair, Lucy fell in love with Kit Mainwaring, a man her own age. They even became engaged by 1979, but the two ended their relationship after Lucy discovered that Kit was gay. When Valene and Gary remarried in the same year, Lucy discovered by accident and had a cold reunion with her parents, who planned to let her move to California. However, Lucy and her parents made up and spent a week together, before Lucy returned to Dallas on a permanent basis. Shortly after, Lucy developed and overcame a drug problem. She married med student Mitch Cooper in 1981, but their goals in life differed - he was ambitious and wanted to become a doctor, while she was more interested in having fun. Another problem within their marriage tended to be the balance of financial income. Lucy and Mitch's relationship remained on and off for a year. Lucy eventually started modeling and became involved with psychopath Roger, her photographer. Roger had an increasing obsession for Lucy, and eventually kidnapped her, planning to elope to California with her. However, Pam and Bobby rescued Lucy. In quick succession in 1982, Lucy divorced Mitch, became pregnant with Roger's baby, and had an abortion. In the 1982 season, Lucy became involved with Ray Krebbs' cousin Mickey Trotter (their mothers were sisters), a relationship that ended with Mickey's death. Supposedly, the death was caused only by Sue Ellen's DUI. Actually, Sue Ellen was driving a J. R.'s car when Mickey Trotter invaded the car to try to stop her. The car was intentionally hit by an enemy of J.R. who wanted to kill him. After finding out to have caused severe injuries to an innocent young man, the killer committed suicide. Over time, Lucy changed her ways and calmed down from her youthful whims. Mitch and Lucy got back together and remarried in 1985. They then moved to Atlanta. However, their second marriage collapsed due to Mitch's work overload, and she decided to split while visiting Dallas. Lucy and Mitch divorced for the second time in January 1989. In April 1990, Lucy took an adventurous take on life and moved to Italy. Lucy is briefly mentioned in the series finale, where it is revealed that in a life without her scheming and power-hungry uncle J.R., Lucy would never have been born. She is also briefly mentioned in the 1996 television movie Dallas: J.R. Returns, but appears in neither the last episode nor the reunion film. Dallas (2012 TV series) In June 2012, Lucy, along with uncle Ray Krebbs, attends her cousin Christopher's wedding to Rebecca Sutter. In the new series' fourth episode, "The Last Hurrah", she and Ray attend Bobby's final family barbecue, which at the time is thought to be the last time they will ever step on Southfork Ranch while it is Ewing-owned. In Episode Seven, "Collateral Damage", trying to charm her over lunch, John Ross oozes: "Lucy, you are and always will be my favorite cousin." Lucy reminisces about the first time he drank alcohol. "You were half past gone on the floor. And the first thing I thought was: "Yep, he's his mamas son." After finding out what he wanted, she throws her lot in with Bobby, but it's clear that John Ross has at least learned from her style when he accuses Bobby of having turned her head with talk of "family, tradition and all that crap." In 2013, her uncle J.R. is killed and Lucy returns home for the funeral. She is saddened by his death and at the funeral admits her admiration of J.R. never pretending to be anything other than himself. A few days later, Lucy returns with her mother Val to visit Gary. Lucy returns again with Ray for John Ross's wedding with Pamela. While there she joked with Christopher about his past wedding with Pamela, then she discusses with Ray about John Ross being late for his own wedding. John Ross arrives at the last minute, and Lucy witnesses her cousin getting married. Gallery Lucy Ewing.jpg|Promo of Lucy from Dallas Lucy and Ray.jpg|Promo of Lucy and Ray Krebbs. Ray and Lucy in the hayloft.png|Ray and Lucy up to no good in the hayloft, before being witnessed by Pamela. Lucy and Willie.jpg|Lucy with Willie Guest. Willie telling Lucy to sing.jpg|Lucy is told to sing in the talent show by Willie. Dallas hostage.jpg|Lucy after becoming Willie's hostage during his confrontation with Bobby and the police. Lucy reunited with Bobby.jpg|Lucy is reunited with Bobby. Mccloskey-dallas2.jpeg|Lucy during her wedding. LucyEwing2012.jpg|An older Lucy in the 2012 series. Category:Ewing family Category:Original Characters Category:Knots Landing characters Category:Residents of Southfork Ranch Category:Cooper family Category:First Series Characters Category:Second Series Characters